La decisión de Ariana
by Miss Lefroy Fraser
Summary: ¿Y si Albus Dumbledore y Gellert Grindelwald no se hubieran peleado nunca? / Esta historia participa en la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
_Esta historia participa en la Primera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

 _ **What if sorteado:**_ _Si Grindelwald y Dumbledore no se hubieran peleado_

 _ **Nota:** No me odien por esta bazofia._

* * *

 **La decisión de Ariana**

* * *

El día se estaba nublando por momentos. La mañana se estaba volviendo más frío de lo que debería, lo que hacía que sus pensamientos más negativos se le pasaran por la mente con más frecuencia.

Estaba en su dormitorio, con la vista fija en la ventana, mirando a la nada, sin pensar, sin hacer nada. Le gustaba sentarse en la mecedora de su madre y balancearse en ella hasta que el mundo la volviera a la realidad de algún modo.

Una pequeña brisa se estaba colando por la ventana. La misma que días atrás se estropeó y que Albus había prometido arreglar, mas estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos que lo estaba dejando pasar. Le gustaría poder hacerlo ella, mas tenía miedo de desatar una catástrofe, como cada vez que ella intentaba hacer una pizca de magia. Albus también le prometió enseñarle a usarla como es debido; desde que madre no está y padre acabó en Azkabán, él se autoimpuso la tarea de cabeza de familia, cosa que no le agradaba del todo, ya que sentía que se estaba poniendo una carga, la suya, sin tener por qué. Aberforth era mucho más comprensivo y paciente que él, mas no tenía tanta mano para enseñar hechizos. La última vez que lo intentó fue peor de lo que ambos esperaban.

Abajo, en el salón, se escuchaban voces. Ariana se asomó por la barandilla de las escaleras. Una de las voces era de su hermano mayor, mas la otra… Le entró un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Era aquel muchacho que tan poco le gustaba. Desde que había aparecido en la vida de su hermano, éste había cambiado mucho más distante y frío con los demás. Parecía como que no hubiera más nadie que ese individuo. Solo tenía buenas palabras para con él, mas a Aberforth o a ella no le toleraban tanto como él. Ariana sentía su voz ligeramente rasgada con ese extraño acento que tanto le desagradaba.

Y fue ahí, en ese preciso momento, cuando ella tuvo un mal presentimiento. No sabía qué era exactamente, pero nada de lo que pasara ese día acabaría bien. Probablemente fuesen locuras suyas, como acostumbraba decirle Albus, mas esta vez era bastante intenso.

Bajó las escaleras despacio. Quería escuchar qué era de lo que estaban hablando. No entendía ni un ápice de nada, mas era normal, ya que solían hablar de temas que ella jamás llegaría, ni por asomo, a comprender. Se acercó a ellos por detrás, procurando pasar desapercibida. No quería que él le dijera nada, como otras veces. Él posó su mirada sobre ella. Ella le miró de reojo, mas le ignoró.

—Ariana —comenzó a decir Albus, apartando la vista del libro que tenía frente a él—, ¿serías tan amable de preparar un poco de té para Gellert y para mí?

—Sí, eso —murmuró Gellert—. Haz algo útil por una vez en tu vida.

Albus le miró con desdén.

—Me gustaría que no hablase así de mi hermana menor.

Gellert bufó y puso los ojos en blanco. Dio un largo suspiro. Ariana se metió rápido en la cocina. Quería llorar, pero no quería darle el gusto a aquel impresentable de verla débil. No esta vez. Las lágrimas le caían sin parar, pero debía calmarse. Les prepararía un poco de té, como le había pedido Albus, para así intentar calmar los humos. No deseaba que la cosa empeorase, y mucho menos por su culpa.

Puso una tetera en el fogón. Mientras el agua hervía, sacó de un armario unas cuantas pastas que tenía para acompañar. Conocía muy bien a su hermano y seguramente, con lo goloso que era, querría algún dulce para acompañar su taza de té. Cogió la bandeja y comenzó a organizarla para llevarla al salón. Puso unas cuantos pasteles en ellas, dispuestos simétricamente uno encima de otro. Pensó en Aberforth. Llevaba demasiado rato fuera y lo más probable es que no faltase mucho para su regreso. Oyó la puerta de la entrada, por lo que tendría que ser él. Se sintió satisfecha al haber pensado en él, ya que así no tendría que regresar a la cocina.

Se sentó un momento mientras seguía esperando a que el té se terminara de hacer. Se sentía idiota, siendo una tarea tan simple para cualquiera un mundo para ella. Gellert tenía razón, era una inútil. Ni siquiera sabía cocinar, todo lo hacía Aberforth. Las tareas del hogar las solían hacer sus hermanos también. Ella solo era un estorbo. Mas había decidido cambiar todo aquello, ser de alguna utilidad, empezar a ser una señorita y no una lacra.

Colocó las tazas y la tetera en la bandeja y la cogió con ambas manos. Pesaba demasiado, así que caminó despacio hasta la puerta. Sin embargo, algo hizo que se parara en seco. Estaban discutiendo a viva voz y, lo que era peor, por su culpa.

—¿En serio piensas que te la puedes llevar? —refunfuñó Aberforth en el salón—. ¿Realmente lo piensas?

—Sí, sé que es algo complicado —replicó Albus—, mas no creo que sea tan inconveniente. Por suerte, Ariana suele comportarse bien y no da problemas.

—¿De veras crees eso? —gruñó el hermano mediano—. ¿Estamos hablando de la misma Ariana o de otra que te acabas de inventar? ¿Es que acaso has olvidado todas esas veces que no controla su magia? ¿Qué harás con ella cuando haga estallar una habitación entera o cuando incendie a alguien?

A Albus se le notaba tenso. Se pasó la mano por la frente, exasperado. Realmente no tenía respuestas a ninguna de esas preguntas que le formulaba su hermano, mas no quería pensar en que no había nada que hacer.

—No puedes llevártela allá donde piensas dar discursitos inteligentes…

—¡Maldito crío estúpido e impertinente! —escupió Grindelwald, arrastrando las erres con su acento nórdico, levantándose de golpe—. No tienes ni idea de lo que tu brillante hermano está haciendo y tú solo sabes ponerle trabas absurdas.

Aberforth iba a replicarle, pero un estruendo proveniente de la cocina le interrumpió. Albus miró la puerta y se dirigió hacia ella, corriendo; sabía que algo no iba bien. Y, efectivamente, así era. La puerta trasera estaba abierta de par en par y no había ni rastro de su hermana. Les había escuchado discutir por ella y ahora no estaba.

* * *

 _Huye, Ariana, huye lo más lejos que puedas. No vales nada, eres un estorbo, un incordio, dependes de todos, no eres más que una lacra que nadie echará de menos._

Sus demonios internos le atormentaban cada dos por tres, mas en su huida se estaban cebando con ella. Solo quería salir de allí, dejar atrás todo, su casa, sus hermanos, su rastro… Quería olvidar, mas era imposible. Las palabras de sus hermanos y las de ese muchacho se le clavaban en el pecho como un punzón. Quería dejar de sufrir.

Llevaba demasiado rato corriendo sin parar. Ni siquiera conocía el lugar donde se hallaba en ese momento. Su respiración comenzaba a entrecortarse y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Tenía la sensación de que el oxígeno no le llegaba bien a la cabeza y en cualquier momento le iba a estallar. Ahora se estaba arrepintiendo de no haber cogido algún imprevisto antes de salir, pero no lo pensó en su momento. Se sentó bajo uno de los árboles que había a su alrededor, intentando tranquilizarse.

«Cuando te sientas nerviosa, piensa en un recuerdo feliz», le solía decir Aberforth en sus momentos de más angustia. Y eso era lo que necesitaba en aquel momento.

«Respira hondo, cierra los ojos y pon la mente en blanco. Una vez que consigas eso, piensa en un momento alegre o en algo que te guste mucho.»

Apoyó la cabeza en el tronco del árbol y cerró los ojos. Respiró profundamente e intentó eliminar cualquier pensamiento negativo. Volvió a inhalar aire por la nariz y lo expulsó lentamente por la boca.

Un recuerdo feliz. No es que se le vinieran muchos en ese instante, ya que hacía demasiado que no tenía uno. Casi siempre estaba ausente, absorta en sus pensamientos, y cuando salía de ese trance no era un camino de rosas precisamente.

Recordó a su madre. Era una imagen un tanto vaga y lejana, mas le gustaba. Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía oler su perfume de azahar embriagándole la nariz y esa sonrisa tierna que le dedicaba cada día y que tanto le gustaba. Añoraba sus abrazos y sus cantos para calmar sus miedos. Miedos que, a día de hoy, la perseguían sin cesar.

A su madre le gustaba cepillarle el cabello. Se pasaba mucho rato desenredando sus platinos cabellos mas, cuando lo hacía, solía hacerle recogidos trenzados que a Ariana le encantaban. Se sentía como una de esas princesas de cuentos que su madre tanto le contaba. Pero no una de esas en donde solo pensaban en desposarse con un valiente príncipe que las rescataba de un malvado, sino de aquellas que luchaban por ser diferentes y que no le temían a nada.

Quería dejar de sentir miedo.

Miedo.

Esa palabra le retumbaba en la cabeza y le era imposible ignorarla.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta, se había quedado dormida. Lo mejor sería descansar antes de regresar a casa.

* * *

—¡Ariana! —vociferó Aberforth con todas sus fuerzas; llevaba tanto rato haciéndolo que le rascaba la garganta.

Llevaban horas buscándola. No sabían cuanto. Lo único bueno de todo aquello era que Gellert no estaba con ellos. Al menos le consolaba la idea de no tener que soportarle y oírle refunfuñar por aquella pérdida de tiempo.

Albus no gritaba el nombre de su hermana. Sabía a la perfección que aquello no iba a servir para nada. Se replanteó la idea de dejar que regresara cuando quisiera, cuando se le pasara el disgusto del cuerpo, mas cuando recordaba que era por culpa de él cambiaba de opinión. Si le ocurría algo a su hermana, no se lo perdonaría en la vida.

—Esto es culpa tuya —masculló Aberforth—. Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si te hubieses tragado tu precioso orgullo y me hubieses dejado cuidar de ella.

—Sabes que no puedo dejar que abandones la escuela. Tu formación es lo más importante en estos momentos, ya lo sabes.

—¡No, no lo es! Ariana es más importante que cuatro hechizuchos de pacotilla.

Albus puso los ojos en blanco. No era la primera vez que discutían por aquello y sabía que no servía de nada replicar.

—Algún día me lo agradecerás.

—Discrepo, hermano.

Anduvieron por rato largo sin saber por dónde más mirar. El cielo estaba cada vez más grisáceo y había comenzado a chispear.

—Estupendo —farfulló Aberforth—, lo que nos faltaba.

Albus pensó erróneamente que se estaba refiriendo a la lluvia, mas nada más lejos de la realidad. A unos metros de ellos se hallaba Grindelwald, que al parecer había cambiado de opinión y pensó que sería buena idea echarles una mano. Cuanto antes encontraran a Ariana, antes podrían seguir con sus planes que tenían en mente.

* * *

Unas gotas de lluvia fue lo que la despertó de su sueño. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, como el que había tenido esa misma mañana, y no presagiaba nada bueno. Seguía con la incertidumbre de que algo malo ocurriría antes de que terminara el día.

Se levantó con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada. No sería la primera vez que le ocurriera y más cuando se trataba de un sitio que apenas conocía. El viento no ayudaba a encontrar el camino de regreso y la lluvia estaba empezando a apretar por momentos. Sentía frío y el pánico se estaba apoderando de ella. ¿Y si no conseguía regresar? Quién la mandaría a huir de aquella manera tan pueril de casa. Tendría que haber afrontado la realidad, tendría que haberle dicho a su hermano que podría apañárselas sola y que él debería cumplir sus sueños y no abandonarlos por ella. No, no lo había hecho. Se había comportado como una idiota insensata, tal y como Grindelwald la había descrito en alguna ocasión.

Ya no podía hacer nada más que asumir su responsabilidad. ¿La estarían buscando? Conociendo a Aberforth como lo hacía, estaba más que segura de que así sería, mas dudaba si Albus se uniría a la causa. Aunque a lo mejor estaba siendo demasiado dura en ese momento con su hermano mayor.

Debes cambiar de actitud, Ariana, se decía una y otra vez. Debes comenzar a valorarte por ti misma y dejar que los demás estén pendientes de ti. ¿Y si a tus hermanos les ocurriese algo? Estarías sola en este mundo, ¿y lo piensas consentir? No, claro que no puedes.

Estaba cansada. Los zapatos se le hundían constantemente en el barro y le resultaba difícil caminar. El pelo se le pegaba al rostro y le impedía ver con claridad por dónde pisaba. Ahora más que nunca desearía poder desaparecerse, tal como le había explicado Aberforth. Desearía poder estar en casa, frente a la chimenea, rodeada con una manta y una buena taza de chocolate humeante, con _Whisper_ , el gato de Aberforth, ronroneando a sus pies.

Se paró en seco. Le había parecido ver una luz, como la que hacen sus hermanos con la varita. Ahora maldecía no saber usar una. Maldijo una y otra vez. Pero no servía de nada todo aquello, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento: llamarles. Solo así saldría de dudas.

Caminó más deprisa que antes sin parar de llamarlos. Sabía que en cualquier momento se encontraría con ellos. No podía haber ido tan lejos. Escuchó pisadas cerca de donde ese encontraba. No, no podían estar muy lejos. Les volvió a llamar y, para su sorpresa, la voz de Aberforth se oía a lo lejos. Ariana sonrió aliviada. Al fin podría volver a casa y dejar atrás aquel día tan extraño. Comenzó a correr mientras llamaba a su hermano. El suelo se le hundía a los pies, mas eso a ella no le importaba. Solo quería abrazarse a su hermano y decirle que todo saldría bien. Sin embargo, su alegría no le hizo ver la enorme piedra que había en el camino y se tropezó, dándose de bruces contra el barro. Intentó levantarse, pero algo se lo estaba impidiendo. Tenía la sensación de que estaba cayéndose por un barranco. Miró a su espaldas y sus sospechas se confirmaron. Era tanta la euforia que tenía de haber encontrado a sus hermanos que no se había percatado de la presencia de un acantilado a escasos metros de allí. Se aferró a las raíces de un árbol y procuró no moverse mucho. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, Aberforth corrió hacia su hermana para socorrerla. Albus, mientras tanto, sacó su varita e hizo que las raíces rodearan la cintura de Ariana, sujetándola así y asegurándose de que no caería al vacío.

Aberforth alargó el brazo para sacarla de allí. Ariana se agarró tanto del brazo de su hermano que éste llegó a pensar que se lo iba a arrancar. El barro y la lluvia no ayudaban en la tarea, pero era demasiado testarudo como para dejar que eso fuese un impedimento. Tiró de ella con fuerza hasta conseguir tenerla a salvo. Una vez que la tuvo a buen recaudo, la estrechó entre sus brazos y, quitándose la túnica, se la puso a su hermana por los hombros. Ella comenzó a lloriquear y a balbucear cosas que solo Aberforth comprendía: sabía que estaba arrepentida de todo aquello y solo quería regresar a casa.

Ariana miró a su hermano mayor y bajó la mirada. Albus se acercó a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Tan solo el imaginarse que podría haber ocurrido una tragedia le ponía los pelos de gallina.

—Volvamos a casa —dijo al fin. Ariana le contestó con una leve sonrisa y miró a Gellert, que observaba la escena con una mirada extraña. Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Aberforth se agachó un momento para recoger su varita, que se le debió de escurrir cuando socorrió a Ariana. Aunque no llegaba a alcanzar cómo pudo ocurrir, ya que estaba en el bolsillo interno de su túnica. Sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar, algo le agarró de una pierna y tiró de él con fuerza, arrastrándolo hasta el barranco. Era una de las raíces que Albus había hechizado para sujetar a Ariana y ahora estaba colgando a Aberforth en el aire. Estaba fuera de sí. Aberforth gritaba, luchando por soltarse sin éxito. Había perdido su varita y le era imposible desprenderse de aquella fiera de madera.

—¡Albus, haz algo, por favor! —suplicó Ariana.

—¡Eso intento! —contestó con voz angustiada el aludido—. Mas todos mis esfuerzos están siendo en vano.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Ariana estaba comenzando a temblar y su voz era más aguda.

—No… no lo sé.

Albus continuó lanzando hechizos para calmar a la bestia que mantenía sujeto a su hermano. Era como si… como si hubiesen hecho otro tipo de magia. Una mucho más oscura que la que él solía utilizar. Mas eso era imposible, porque él jamás emplearía esa magia. Ariana gritaba cada vez más. Albus estaba bloqueado. No sabía cómo sacar a su hermano de allí y tenía que actuar rápido o sería demasiado tarde. La bestia dejó de zarandear a Aberforth, lo que le facilitó que pudiera improvisar un plan. Se acercó al árbol e hizo brotar unas cuantas ramas que le sujetaran a él y así poder acercarse a su hermano. Le tenía muy cerca, tan solo unos centímetros más…

—Cuida de ella, Albus. Cuídala.

—No, Aberforth. Todo saldrá bien. Dame tu mano, ¡vamos!

Ambos hermanos estiraron lo más que pudieron uno de sus brazos hasta casi rozarse. Aberforth le sonrió, a sabiendas de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. La bestia dio una última sacudida, separando a ambos hermanos y arroyando al joven Dumbledore por el barranco. Albus observó cómo su hermano caía al vacío, sin poder hacer nada. Ariana estaba en el suelo, arrodillada en un charco de barro detrás de él, con las uñas clavadas en la tierra y la respiración acelerada; ella también había presenciado todo. Había entrado en shock.

Deshizo el hechizo del árbol y se acercó rápidamente a ella. Miró hacia atrás, en busca de su amigo, preguntándose por qué no le había ayudado en el rescate. Había desaparecido.

Se agachó, abrazó a su hermana y permanecieron quietos y callados durante un rato largo antes de desaparecerse de regreso a casa.

* * *

Tras la muerte de Aberforth, Albus pensó que tal vez Ariana no volviera a ser la misma, regresaría a su estado ausente como cuando su madre murió, pero se equivocaba. Pocas semanas después de la terrible tragedia, Ariana le pidió que le enseñara a controlar su magia. La culpabilidad y el remordimiento de su mala conciencia hicieron que tomara esa decisión. Albus sabía de antemano que no sería tarea fácil, mas se alegraba de que ella quisiera salir adelante, fuese como fuese.

Albus se tomó aquello como un reto personal. Le motivaba la idea de ayudar a alguien, de transmitir todo lo que había aprendido en Hogwarts a alguien y quien mejor para ello que su hermana. Jamás pensó que podría llegar a aquello, mas sabía que en casa, lejos de los demás y con suma paciencia —talento que le sobraba y que heredó de su madre—, podría conseguir su propósito.

Ariana se convirtió en una buena alumna. A pesar de tener algunas dificultades, le demostró con creces que era toda una Dumbledore. Aunque no se lo ponía en ocasiones nada fácil.

A pocos meses de que terminara su enseñanza, Ariana se veía capacitada para depender de sí misma. Una mañana, tras una larga clase de duelo con Albus, subió a su dormitorio a descansar. Encima de su cómoda, tenía una foto de Aberforth con la que solía entablar conversaciones de cuando en cuando. Al lado del marco se hallaba una vela blanca encendida, que solía ponerle cuando ella se sentía triste; aquello hacía que le aliviara un poco el dolor de su pérdida. Mas esa mañana, su pensamiento era muy distinto al de siempre.

—No pienses, mi querido Aberforth, que me he olvidado de ti —murmuró, clavando la mirada en el retrato de su hermano fallecido—. Ya falta menos para que _Él_ pague por lo que te hizo.

Alzó una ceja, ladeó la sonrisa y, acto seguido, se desapareció.

* * *

 _ **NDA:** Repito, no me odien por esta bazofia. No sé qué hago con mi vida ni cómo carajos he acabado escribiendo esto. Casi prefiero no hacer más comentarios. _

_Hasta la próxima prueba —si no me come el Calamar Gigante en el intento—._

 _ **~Miss Lefroy Fraser~**_


End file.
